


As Autumn Leaves Fall

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Campfires, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, S'mores, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott and Theo go camping in the fall.





	As Autumn Leaves Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For Sceo Scare Fest: Leaves

Theo smiles as the sound of a guitar strumming reaches him from his truck. He’s not surprised it only took them getting the fire going before Scott pulled the guitar out and started playing. Theo grabs the rest of the food and walks back to where Scott is sitting, the fallen leaves crunching under his feet.

Scott grins when he joins him and moves over, making room for Theo on the log next to him. He continues to play and Theo listens and starts making himself a s’more.

“Make me one?” Scott asks. “I would do it myself but my hands are busy.”

Theo doesn’t point out that he could stop playing or that he’ll have to put down the guitar to eat the s’more. He just nods and loads the marshmallows up on his stick, holding them over the fire. Once they’re down he slides them onto the graham crackers with the chocolate and offers one to Scott. 

Scott grins and puts his guitar aside, taking the s’more from Theo. He takes a big bite and groans. “This might be the best s’more I’ve ever had in my life.”

Theo shakes his head, “You must not have had a lot of s’mores.”

“I have,” Scott says, knocking their shoulders together. “I just like yours the best.”

Theo turns his head to hide his smile and takes a bite of his own s’more. It is pretty good.

“Hey.” Scott’s voice is closer now. Theo turns his head to see him leaning towards him. His s’more is gone. He raises his hand to Theo’s cheek and brushes his thumb below his lip. Theo holds his breath, afraid to move and break whatever moment is happening here. “You had some marshmallow.”

“Is it gone now?” Theo whispers.

Scott shakes his head and leans even closer, “I might have to try a different tactic.”

Theo doesn’t get a chance to ask what it is before Scott is leaning in and kissing him. He licks along Theo’s lips and Theo gasps, opening under him, and bringing his hands up to cup Scott’s cheek. He doesn’t know how long they sit there like that, kissing as the sun starts to set around them. They pull back, both smiling, neither going far. The wind blows fallen leaves through the air. Theo laughs when one lands on Scott’s cheek and stays there. 

“Looks like you’re the one with marshmallow on your face now,” Theo says, plucking the leaf off Scott’s face and holding it between them.

“I guess it’s your turn to help me get it off,” Scott tells him. Theo has no problem with that.

Later, Theo looks up at the moon shining high in the sky and smiles. The air smells like burnt wood and marshmallows, and the leaves a bright sea of colors as they blow around them. He doesn’t think he’s ever truly appreciated fall until now, as he lays cuddled up by the campfire in Scott’s arms.


End file.
